Blattinae
genus Apterisca Princis, 1963 德文，两性均无翅，T6-T7如Pseudoderopelits。跗节有垫，爪对称，不特化，爪间突发达 可能是polyzosteria Echowuhao 03:15, 1 March 2011 (UTC) * species nigrita Princis, 1963 genus Blatta Linnaeus, 1758 资料详细，雄性翅不到腹部末端 *synonym Kakerlac Latreille, 1825 *synonym Steleopyga Fischer, 1833 *synonym Stylopyga Fischer, 1846 *species furcata (Karny, 1908) *species orientalis Linnaeus, 1758 genus Brinckella Princis, 1963 德文，两性均无翅 * species hanstroemi (Princis, 1949) genus Cartoblatta Shelford, 1910 与Blatta相似，雄性翅明显超过腹部末端 * species aeronigra (Rehn, 1922) * species arisanica (Shiraki, 1931) * species atra Bei-Bienko, 1969 * species barbara (Shelford, 1911) * species buyssoni (Shelford, 1909) * species ducalis (Shelford, 1912) * species formosana (Karny, 1915) * species lamottei Princis, 1963 * species pulchra Shelford, 1910 * species rufocercata (Shelford, 1911) * species scorteccii Princis, 1960 * species sinuata (Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1893) * species speciosa (Shelford, 1910) * species togoensis (Shelford, 1911) * species unicolor Chopard, 1938 * species yunnanea Bei-Bienko, 1969 genus Celatoblatta Johns, 1966 已经归入 Celatoblatta_species_Native_Bush_cockroach.JPG。Tribe: Methanini file:Celatoblatta anisoptera.jpg * synonym Austrostylopyga Mackerras, 1968 * species anisoptera Johns, 1966 * species baldwinspenceri (Mackerras, 1968) * species fuscipes Johns, 1966 * species hesperia Johns, 1966 * species immunda (Shelford, 1911) * species laevispinata Johns, 1966 * species marksae (Mackerras, 1968) * species montana Johns, 1966 * species nigrifrons (Chopard, 1924) * species notialis Johns, 1966 * species pallidicauda Johns, 1966 * species peninsularis Johns, 1966 * species perpolita (Mackerras, 1968) * species punctipennis (Chopard, 1924) * species quadriloba (Mackerras, 1968) * species quinquemaculata Johns, 1966 * species sedilloti(Bolívar, 1882) * species shawi (Princis, 1966) * species shelfordi (Shaw, 1925) * species subcorticaria Johns, 1966 * species tryoni (Shaw, 1925) * species undulivitta (Walker, 1868) * species vulgaris Johns, 1966 * species zonata(Princis,1954） genus Deropeltis Burmeister, 1838 雄性翅发达，雌性完全无翅。第五背板中后缘具明显的凹。 * synonym Euryzosteria Saussure, 1864 * species abbreviata Chopard, 1938 * species adelungi Shelford, 1910 * species atra Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1865 * species autraniana Saussure, 1895 * species barbeyana Saussure, 1895 * species basilewskyi Princis, 1955 * species brevipennis Shelford, 1909 * species bueana Karsch, 1892 * species camerunensis Princis, 1963 * species carbonaria Gerstaecker, 1883 * species comosa Rehn, 1922 * species dichroa Gerstaecker, 1883 * species dmitriewi Adelung, 1905 * species elgonensis Princis, 1955 * species erythrocephala (Fabricius, 1781) * species erythropeza Adelung, 1905 * species gracilis (Burmeister, 1838) * species hanitschi Princis, 1955 * species impressa Princis, 1966 * species integerrima Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1865 * species intermedia Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1865 * species kachovskii Adelung, 1903 * species kivuensis Princis, 1955 * species lesnei Princis, 1963 * species longipennis Saussure, 1873 * species madecassa Saussure, 1891 * species melanophila (Walker, 1869) * species mossambica Princis, 1963 * species negus Adelung, 1905 * species nigrita Saussure, 1895 * species pallidipennis Adelung, 1903 * species pallipes Chopard, 1938 * species paulinoi Bolívar, 1881 * species peringueyi Saussure, 1895 * species pilosa Princis, 1963 * species princisi Grandcolas, 2000 * species robusta Gerstaecker, 1883 * species robustula Princis, 1962 * species rufipes Hanitsch, 1938 * species schweinfurthi Saussure, 1895 * species sculpturata Krauss, 1890 * species stefaniniana Giglio-Tos, 1917 * species straeleni Jolivet, 1954 * species triimpressa Krauss, 1890 * species upembana Jolivet, 1954 * species verticalis Burmeister, 1838 * species wahlbergi (Stål, 1856) * species zulu Princis, 1963 genus Dorylaea Stål, 1877 * synonym Methana Saussure & Zehntner, 1895 * species orini name * species andrewsi (Hanitsch, 1931) * species archershee Fernando, 1961 * species atrocaput Hanitsch, 1925 * species brunneri Stål, 1877 * species bryanti Caudell, 1927 * species crassa (Karny, 1908) * species dacrydii (Hanitsch, 1923) * species flavicincta (Haan, 1842) * species flavicollis (Serville, 1839) * species flavifrons Shaw, 1925 * species heinzei Hanitsch, 1930 * species hosei (Shelford, 1909) * species magna (Shelford, 1909) * species picea (Hanitsch, 1923) * species prakkei Bruijning, 1948 * species rhabdotops Hebard, 1929 * species robinsoni (Hanitsch, 1915) * species rotundata (Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1865) * species saundersi (Hanitsch, 1923) * species semimarginalis (Hanitsch, 1915) * species umbellifera Hanitsch, 1933 * species unicolor Shelford, 1910 * species vietnamica Bei-Bienko, 1970 * species zeylanica Princis, 1951 genus Duchailluia Rehn, 1933 与斑蠊像。前翅叶片状，角质，无翅脉，无后翅。 * synonym Distylopyga Bei-Bienko, 1965 * synonym Stylopyga Shelford, 1908 * species anthracina(Gerstaecker, 1883) * species assimilis (Shelford, 1908) * species congoensis (Shelford, 1911) *species furcifera (Shelford, 1908) *species manca (Gerstaecker, 1883) *species nigerrima (Shelford, 1908) *species semoni (Krauss, 1902) *species shelfordi (Jolivet, 1954) *species spinulifera (Krauss, 1890) *species togoensis (Shelford, 1911) *species yemenica Bei-Bienko, 1969 genus Eroblatta Shelford, 1910 触角念珠状，前胸背板近正方形（rectangular），前后翅发达。 *species borneensis (Shelford, 1908) genus Eumethana Princis, 1951 德文，很可能是methana了，至少也是ployzosteriinae亚科的了。Princis的分亚科的依据与MJ的区别。Echowuhao 02:14, 2 March 2011 (UTC) ---- 前后翅发达，到达腹部末端。Echowuhao 2011年2月21日 (一) 00:51 (UTC) * species cavernicola (Chopard, 1919) genus Hebardina Bei-Bienko, 1938 *synonym Blattina Hebard, 1929 *species agaboides (Gerstaecker, 1883) *species assiniensis (Bol��var, 1893) *species concinna (Haan, 1842) *species flavilatera (Saussure, 1895) *species gracilis (Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1893) *species inconspicua Princis, 1963 *species pallipalpis (Serville, 1839) *species prinzi (Hanitsch, 1950) *species rhodesiana Princis, 1963 *species senecta (Rehn, 1904) *species sonana (Shiraki, 1931) *species succinea (Hanitsch, 1925) *species taiwanica Princis, 1966 *species truncata Princis, 1963 *species ugandana (Giglio-Tos, 1907) *species yayeyamana Asahina, 1985 genus Henicotyle Rehn & Hebard, 1927 与蜚蠊属(Blatta)和斑蠊属(Neostylopyga)相近。 species antillarum (Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1892) The genus and species readily can be distinguished from the other members of the subfamily in the West Indies by the possession of a non-produced, non-emarginate transverse supra-anal plate in the female sex. 体长：12mm genus Homalosilpha Stål, 1874 *species arcifera Bei-Bienko, 1969 *species contraria (Walker, 1868) *species decorata (Serville, 1839) *species gaudens Shelford, 1910 *species haani Princis, 1966 *species javanica Bei-Bienko, 1969 *species kryzhanovskii Bei-Bienko, 1969 *species nigricans Princis, 1966 *species quadrimaculata Roth, 1999 *species ustulata (Burmeister, 1838) *species valida Bei-Bienko, 1969 *species vicina (Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1865) 扫描 genus Maoriblatta Princis, 1966 德文（不是本亚科？） *species brunni (Alfken, 1903) *species laevipennis (Chopard, 1924) *species novaeseelandiae (Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1865) *species sublobata (Princis, 1954) genus Mimosilpha Bei-Bienko, 1957 俄文 * species disticha Bei-Bienko, 1957 genus Miostylopyga Princis, 1966 两性均无翅， * species proposita (Shelford, 1911) genus Neostylopyga Shelford, 1911 比较可能是ployzosteria的两个种类与斑蠊的区别。 *synonym Dorylaea Saussure & Zehntner, 1895 *synonym Lamproblatta Princis, 1954 *synonym Methana Finot, 1897 *synonym Stylopyga Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1865 *species albofasciata (Hanitsch, 1950) *species annulicornis Princis, 1962 *species atrox (Hanitsch, 1928) *species badia Princis, 1966 *species coxalis (Walker, 1868) *species hova (Saussure, 1891) *species jambusanensis Roth, 1988 *species maculifrons (Hanitsch, 1931) *species maindroni (Shelford, 1911) *species michaelseni (Shelford, 1909) *species modesta Bei-Bienko, 1965 *species nana (Shelford, 1912) *species neavei (Shelford, 1911) *species nkelei (Hanitsch, 1950) *species nossibei (Saussure, 1899) *species ornata (Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1865) *species papuae (Shaw, 1925) *species parallela (Bolívar, 1897) *species picea (Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1865) *species propinqua (Shelford, 1910) *species quadrilobata (Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1898) *species rhombifolia (Stoll, 1813) *species rufescens (Chopard, 1924) *species rufimarginata (Hanitsch, 1950) *species salomonis (Shelford, 1910) *species schultzei (Shelford, 1912) *species sexpustulata (Walker, 1871) *species unicolor Princis, 1966 *species variabilis Princis, 1962 *species vicina (Chopard, 1924) *species voeltzkowi (Saussure, 1899) *species weileri (Shelford, 1908) genus Pelmatosilpha Dohrn, 1887 俄文，已排除，根据两前翅方形，有翅脉，末端重叠。 应该已经不是本亚科，或已归入Polyzosteria。Echowuhao 07:25, 22 February 2011 (UTC) *species alaris (Saussure, 1864) *species convexa Shelford, 1910 *species coriacea Rehn, 1903 *species cothurnata (Giglio-Tos, 1898) *species erythrocephala Salazar, 2004 *species guianae Hebard, 1926 *species inaudita Rocha e Silva & Gurney, 1963 *species kevani Princis, 1955 *species larifuga Gurney, 1965 *species lata Hebard, 1929 *species lenti Rocha e Silva & Lopes, 1976 *species macu Rehn, 1930 *species marginalis Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1893 *species micra Hebard, 1919 *species miranha Rehn, 1930 *species occidentalis (Saussure, 1864) *species praestans Dohrn, 1887 *species princisi Fernando, 1958 *species purpurascens Kirby, 1903 *species rotundata Scudder, 1900 *species sinhalensis Shelford, 1908 *species subalata Saussure & Zehntner, 1893 *species vagabunda Princis, 1954 *species villana Saussure & Zehntner, 1893 genus Periplaneta Burmeister, 1838 *synonym Cacerlaca Saussure, 1864 *synonym Paramethana Shelford, 1909 *species aboriginea Roth, 1994 *species affinis Saussure, 1869 *species americana (Linnaeus, 1758) *species atemeleta Princis, 1966 *species atrata Bei-Bienko, 1969 *species atricollis Saussure, 1899 *species australasiae (Fabricius, 1775) *species australis (MacLeay, 1827) *species banksi Hanitsch, 1931 *species basedowi Tepper, 1904 *species benzoni Princis, 1951 *species bicolor Shelford, 1908 *species blattoides Hanitsch, 1933 *species brunnea Burmeister, 1838 *species capeneri Princis, 1963 *species caudata Bei-Bienko, 1969 *species ceylonica Karny, 1908 *species constricta Bei-Bienko, 1969 *species cylindrica (Thunberg, 1826) *species diamesa Bei-Bienko, 1954 *species ebneri Princis, 1951 *species elegans Hanitsch, 1927 *species ferreirae Princis, 1963 *species fictor Princis, 1966 *species floweri Hanitsch, 1931 *species formosana (Karny, 1915) 种名karnyi已不用。 中文名仍不作改动。 *species fuliginosa Serville, 1839 *species fulva Bei-Bienko, 1969 *species indica Karny, 1908 *species japanna Asahina, 1969 *species japonica Karny, 1908 *species lata (Herbst, 1786) *species lebedinskii Adelung, 1903 *species liui Bei-Bienko, 1957 *species malaica Karny, 1908 *species media Chopard, 1938 *species methanoides Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1898 *species nigra Princis, 1966 *species nitida (Bolívar, 1890) *species panfilovi Bei-Bienko, 1969 *species quadrinotata Princis, 1950 *species regina Saussure, 1864 *species robusta (Shelford, 1909) *species savignyi Krauss, 1890 *species semenovi Bei-Bienko, 1950 *species spinosostylata Krauss, 1902 *species stygia Shelford, 1909 *species sublobata Bei-Bienko, 1969 *species suzukii Asahina, 1977 *species svenhedini Hanitsch, 1933 *species valida Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1893 *species vosseleri Shelford, 1908 genus Pseudoderopeltis Krauss, 1890 雄性第一背板有腺体 *synonym Metablatta Princis, 1947 *species abbreviata Princis, 1963 *species adelungi Werner, 1907 *species aethiopica (Saussure, 1864) *species albilatera (St\x{00e5}l, 1856) *species anthracina (Brancsik, 1896) *species areolata Rehn, 1922 *species bicolor (Thunberg, 1810) *species bimaculata (Walker, 1868) *species brevicollis (Serville, 1839) *species brunneriana (Schulthess, 1898) *species caffra (St\x{00e5}l, 1856) *species conspersipennis Adelung, 1905 *species diluta (St\x{00e5}l, 1856) *species dimidiata (Walker, 1868) *species discrepans Adelung, 1903 *species dispar Princis, 1963 *species flavescens Krauss, 1890 *species foveolata (Walker, 1868) *species fulvornata Shelford, 1910 *species gaerdesi Princis, 1963 *species gildessa Adelung, 1903 *species granulifera Krauss, 1890 *species guttata (Saussure, 1895) *species homoeogamia Princis, 1963 *species inermis Princis, 1963 *species jeanneli Chopard, 1938 *species juncea (Saussure, 1864) *species lepineyi Hanitsch, 1934 *species megaloptera Rehn, 1922 *species microthorax Chopard, 1938 *species montana Princis, 1963 *species morosa Shelford, 1911 *species neavei Princis, 1963 *species orba (St\x{00e5}l, 1856) *species petrophila Shelford, 1910 *species prorsa Shelford, 1908 *species rothschildi (Shelford, 1907) *species ruandensis Princis, 1955 *species saussurei Adelung, 1903 *species simulans Princis, 1951 *species spectabilis Adelung, 1905 *species termitoides Rehn, 1922 *species transvaalensis Rehn, 1922 *species unicolor Chopard, 1945 *species versicolor Princis, 1962 genus Scabinopsis Bei-Bienko, 1969 两前翅方形，有翅脉，末端重叠。翅退化。足短，后足基跗节的长度小于余下几节长度之和。下端具刺，爪垫长多约为跗节长度的1/3，爪对称，爪尖突发达。 * species yunnanea Bei-Bienko, 1969 与Scabina Shelf 相似。 genus Shelfordella Adelung, 1910 Blatta 的一个亚属 *species arabica Bei-Bienko, 1938 查 Bei-Bienko 的文献 *species lateralis (Walker, 1868) *species monochroma (Walker, 1871) genus Thyrsocera Burmeister, 1838 两性相似，翅完全。 *species pulchra Princis, 1966 *species punctata Princis, 1966 *species spectabilis Burmeister, 1838 Category:昆虫 Category:蜚蠊